


Homoerotic Subtext

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Confused but horny Sam, Dean reading fanfiction, Fanfiction, Horny Dean, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam, sex against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Dean thought that he'd read some fanfiction to pass the time. What could possibly go wrong?<br/>He thought that he could forget what he read, scrub his mind clean from all of that messed up shit. Should be easy.<br/>He wasn't looking at Sam's body like it was the most delicious cherry pie in the world. Why would he?</p>
<p>Dean Winchester could only lie to himself for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homoerotic Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> * means we jump in time  
> ** means we switch point of view

_Sam and Dean were driving back from a hunt, both really exhausted. But not **too** exhausted. _

_As they entered the motel room, Dean locked the door behind him and gazed at his little brother with a primal grin on his face. “Well, Sammy, I think I need my wounds patched up. Think you can help with that?” he asked as he began unbuttoning his shirt, a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_“Want me to lick your wounds, big brother?” Sam asked in a low voice, sending a pleasant shiver down the other man’s spine as he peeled his shirt off._

_“Please,” Dean pleaded, licking his lips in anticipation as Sam closed in on him, his firm, strong hands pushing his older brother against the door and drawing a breathy whimper out of the shorter man. Dean loved being a sub for his little brother, couldn’t wait to feel his huge dick inside him, the mere thought of being fucked by Sam filled his body with desire, blood rushing into his rapidly hardening dick. “Sammy, please, want you,” he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulled him down into an eager kiss, moaning as Sam licked into his mouth greedily, kissing his big brother breathless._

_“Turn around,” Sam ordered, and Dean obeyed right away, shuddering as his brother bit into his shoulder from behind, marking him. Resting his forehead against the door, Dean whimpered and pushed his hips out for his lover to claim, making needy sounds as Sam was fumbling with his pants, taking too damn long._

_“Sammy!” Dean whined stubbornly, wiggling his hips and pushing his ass against his brother’s bulge. Sam quickly shed his and Dean’s clothes and the older hunter let out a loud, wanton like moan as he felt the head of Sam’s huge cock rubbing against his slutty hole. He spread his legs as much as he could and pushed his ass out, then reached back with his hands and spread his cheeks, pleading Sam to fucking fuck him already._

_And Sam didn’t disappoint. He lapped at a wound on Dean’s back that was still bleeding, earning a small whimper from his older brother, then lined his throbbing cock up with Dean’s entrance, the hunter crying out in pleasure as he felt his little brother’s thick, pulsing dick breach the tight ring of muscles and-_

“Holy fucking shit!” Dean slammed the laptop shut so hard that he was pretty sure he broke the thing and stood up from the chair, backing away then nearly tripping on mentioned chair as he fled from the words he just read, tempted to shoot the laptop just on principles. But then again, Sam would get really pissed off, and Dean couldn’t _kill_ the story. It was on the internet.

A damned fanfiction.

Sam was out, in the library doing some research and left Dean all alone in the motel room, where there were only crappy shows on the TV, no HBO or Dr. Sexy MD and this place didn’t even have magic fingers. So, bored out of his mind, Dean decided to watch some porn on Sammy’s laptop, reminding himself to clear the search history this time. But he never really got that far, as a completely random thought, a memory popped into his mind. He remembered this thing, when he and Sam found out about the Carver Edlund books, which surprisingly had many fans. The people who read the books also made up stories themselves, fantasies, called fanfiction.

Anyway, Dean was tempted to look some of these stories up, and after a minute or two of searching, he found himself on a site that had all sorts of fanfictions. He clicked on the first one, which said something about ‘Wincest’. Not thinking much of it, Dean began reading it until he got to the point he felt like throwing up.

And now, here he was, staring at the laptop as if it could come to life and attack him any moment. He was shocked beyond words. How could people write such things? For fuck’s sake, they were brothers! And men! Dean tried to calm down, scrub his mind clean from what he just read but was unable to. His brain already imagined it as he read the story, he could see himself being pushed against the door, with Sam growling behind him.

“No, no, never,” he muttered to himself, flopping down onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. There were so many things going through his head. First of all, why was he the damn bottom? He would never spread his legs for any man, especially not his own brother! And he’d never beg to be fucked. And just because Sam was taller than him, didn’t mean that he was so damn big down there, right? Dean shuddered, disgusted, as he ran a hand through his hair. He was going to forget it, everything, won’t let that stupid story haunt him.

Yes, he was going to man up and forget it. Dean Winchester was good at pushing things down, locking them away and never thinking about them, ever again.

 *

Easier said than done. Dean tried to forget it, but it wasn’t that easy to stop thinking about his brother when Sam was right there, with him 24/7. Obviously, he never told Sam about the story, or went back to that site, but the damage was already done. Dean found himself staring at Sam longer than usual, his eyes wandering from his brother’s eyes to his lips, then down his chest and finally stopping at his crotch.

He was doing that now, too, without noticing it until he heard Sam’s voice.

“Dean? Hello?” Sam frowned at his brother, who quickly tore his gaze away from Sam’s dick and blinked rapidly at his confused little brother.

“What?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Are you feeling okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot,” Sam said, obviously worried and Dean was already feeling guilty. He quickly shook his head and flashed his usual cocky smile at his brother.

“I’m okay, just been thinking about that waitress. You know, the hot red head?” Dean winked, hoping that he sounded convincing and from the roll of Sam’s eyes, he sold it pretty easily. Inwardly sighing in relief, Dean grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathroom. He took a nice, hot shower but made it quick so that Sam could have some of the hot water too, all the while trying not to think about Sam. Naked. In the shower. Also, he found it pretty hard to take a shower without jerking off. He usually thought about a pretty clerk, some Busty Asian Beauties, however nowadays whenever he touched himself, images of his brother flashed before his eyes, immediately making him sick and running out of the shower. But still, that wasn’t the worse. When he imagined his brother, he usually felt sick, but even though he did, Dean’s body felt hot. He couldn’t breathe normally, began to sweat and, the worst of them all, had a boner.

As he dressed up and sat down on the bed, waiting for Sam to be done with showering, he thought about it. Like, really thought about the whole thing. He knew that at least his body had nothing against the whole gay incest thing, seeing how every time Dean thought of Sam that way, he’d get turned on. Whenever that happened, Dean would tell himself that it was normal, he just watched way too much porn, his body is just weird, that at least he feels disgusted and sick, knows that it’s wrong. But now, he began to realize that it wasn’t really to case. Honestly, he just _wanted_ the feel sick, because then he could tell himself that he’s normal, that he wasn’t royally fucked up. Which didn’t seem to be the case, unfortunately.

Because deep down, Dean knew. He knew that he felt fine, didn’t feel disgusted or sick, more like turned on. Really, really turned on. He has been picturing it, what it would actually feel like to have his brother inside him, to submit, to just let go and give himself over to his little brother to take. He thought about Sam’s body, his hands on him, fantasized about him, wondering just how big he was down there.

And again, he found himself lost in thoughts, without noticing that his brother was out of the shower. Dean glanced at Sam, then was unable to rip his gaze off his little brother’s tanned skin, the muscled arms and naked, bare chest that was still wet with little droplets of water running down his skin and Dean let out a small sound that could only be best described as a whimper, immediately drawing Sam’s attention.

“Dean?” Sam stepped towards his brother, who was frozen in place, looking everywhere but his brother as he felt his face flush, becoming red from embarrassment and something else, something he really wished Sam wouldn’t notice. “Alright, Dean seriously. What’s up with you? You’ve been acting all weird and jumpy for days now,” he said, finally putting on a shirt and leaning against the wall, giving Dean some space.

But what was he supposed to say? Not the truth, obviously. Dean cleared his throat and looked at his brother, then sighed and made up something believable.

“Sorry, man, I just- Ever since I got back, I’ve been jumpy. Just now, this hunt with these vamps, it’s just making me remember all the crap from Purgatory,” he said, knowing that using his time in Purgatory was a pretty dick move, but he’d rather have the guilt than Sam finding out the truth and hating him for it.

And Sam seemed to be buying it judging from the look he gave Dean. “Yeah, I get it. But you got out, Dean. It’s fine, you are fine now,” he said in a reassuring tone and, there it was, the guilt in Dean’s heart growing every second as he kept looking into those beautiful eyes of his brother’s. This sucked.

“I know… Thanks, Sammy,” Dean smiled and hoped that at least tomorrow’s hunt would take his mind off of things.

*

Dean officially hated vampires. He and Sam managed to break into the nest, but those sons of bitches were there camping, waiting for them. A bunch of them jumped Dean while Sam was busy chopping their head off, resulting in Dean obtaining a bunch of new scar, some of them bleeding pretty badly and Sam getting knocked unconscious by the vamp boss, who Dean had to pump with so much dead man’s blood that it knocked the fucker right out.

“Well, I hate vampires,” Dean said for like the hundredth time that day, closing the motel door behind him as he entered the room.

“I know, and I’m pretty sure that the feeling is mutual,” Sam joked, the proud little fucker grinning at him since he wasn’t covered in dried blood and wasn’t aching all over his body.

“Hey, I’d wipe that grin off my face if I were you. You just got lucky,” Dean growled in frustration because damn it, it wasn’t fair that Sam got away with a few bruises and scratches, and he looked like an overused Piñata.

“Sure, sure,” he heard his brother laugh, making Dean lightly bang his head against the door, feeling particularly annoyed.

“Alright, smiley face, why don’t you just help me with my wounds instead? Someone’s actually bleeding here, you know?” Dean motioned towards the med kit lying on the bed before sitting down.

“Don’t be a baby. You want me to lick your wounds, too?” Sam asked jokingly, oblivious to what that did to his older brother, until he saw Dean jump up and stare at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Dean remembered that line, this whole damn scene from the fanfiction and he could feel the panic building up inside him, his face burning hot as he backed away, and when he felt the door behind his back, knowing that he was backed into the door in the story as well, Dean went guano.

“No way! I’m not going to beg, just because you have a bigger dick than me, you can fucking forget it, Sam!” he practically shrieked, then it was too late. Dean realized that this wasn’t the story, he wasn’t dreaming and that he pretty much screwed everything up. He wanted to turn back time, wipe Sam’s memory, anything, but his brother was moving towards him and before he could stop himself, before he could shut his fucking mouth, Dean was talking again. “Sammy, please, I want-“

“Dean?” Sam cut his brother off, looking at him with utter confusion. “Dean, what…what the hell are you talking about?” he asked, slowly, as if Dean was some nutjob and maybe he really was, at that moment. He was panicking, but at the same time incredibly turned on, the fanfiction that became his fantasy actually happening, making him forget what was right and wrong. Dean realized that he was panting, feeling nervous and sweating, hesitantly reaching out for his little brother and pulled him closer, gazing up into those beautiful green eyes and that was it, Dean was gone, lost in his hidden desires that he couldn’t suppress anymore, not like this.

“Sammy…” he breathed against Sam’s lips, begging with his eyes for Sam to kiss him, to please take him, to claim him, to take control. “Sammy, please. I need you, want you, now,” he whined, grinding against his brother’s hips and moaning as he buried his face in the nook of Sam’s neck, digging his nails into the taller man’s shoulders and repeating his little brother’s name over and over again.

**

Sam was really, really confused.

His brother was a freaking moaning mess in his arms, and that wasn’t even the worst. Sam was starting to react, or at least his body was, to the sounds Dean was making. All of this was so sudden, Sam was sure that the vampires managed to drug his brother or maybe the blood loss was making him lose his mind. Either way, whatever the reason for Dean’s behavior was, Sam had to stay strong and push him away, because no way in hell was he going to touch his brother in any way more than brotherly.

It was pretty hard to stay strong when his brother was grinding against his own bulge.

“Dean- damn it, enough!” Sam growled, shoving his brother against the door, which had the exact opposite effect of what he was anticipating. Dean gasped, then let out such a needy, high pitched whine that Sam thought his brother was going to break down in tears right there.

“Sammy, Sammy, please I’m begging you, fuck, want you so much, now, now!” Dean whimpered desperately, clinging to Sam like his life depended on it, all the while literally humping Sam’s leg.

Sam licked his lips at the sight, a completely involuntary thing, then as he looked into those pleading eyes, he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck it,” he mumbled, then attacked Dean’s skin with his mouth.

**

Dean cried out in pleasure as he felt, finally felt his brother’s lips and tongue on his neck, licking and biting and sucking and marking and claiming. “Sammy!” Dean keened, tugging at Sam’s pants while wanton moans escaped his lips.

“Fuck, Dean, clothes off,” Sam growled the order, making Dean whimper with need as he quickly ripped his clothes off and kicked his pants and underwear off, standing naked and he let out another sound as he saw Sam’s cock when his little brother finally shed his clothes too.

Oh, and he wasn’t little. Sam’s cock was big, red and pulsing, Dean licking his lips at the sight and before Sam could have said or done anything, his older brother fell to his knees and took the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth, moaning at the taste in delight.

Sam took in a sharp breath, cursing under his breath as Dean swirled his tongue around his slit, lapping at the pre-come, then began sucking his little brother off hungrily, taking him all the way in his mouth. Dean fought his gag reflex as he went to deepthroat his brother, who was groaning and bucking his hips, one hand braced on the door and the other on Dean’s head, gripping his hair. Dean enjoyed every second of sucking his brother off, the taste of Sam’s cock so overwhelming it had Dean leaking in a matter of minutes. He bobbed his head quickly, moaning around the length of his brother’s delicious cock as he swallowed around it, greedily and eagerly licking the shaft. He heard Sam’s groans grow desperate, more high pitched and he knew that his brother was close, so close, and Dean finally gave him the last push as he pulled back and swirled his tongue around his slit, and Sam was coming, threw his head back and let out a strangled moan as he came into his big brother’s mouth, Dean hungrily swallowing it to the last drop. He licked his lips, then glanced up at his panting younger brother, still wanting him, wanting that thick dick inside of him, unable to believe the slutty things he was thinking, but he was needing them, wanting Sam so damn much that it hurt.

“Sammy, want you inside,” he pleaded, then slowly got up and, remembering the fanfiction, turned around and reached back, spreading his cheeks with his hands and presenting his hole to his little brother. He heard Sam swallowing behind him, so Dean pushed his ass out and whined for his brother’s cock.

“Dean, you… you sure you want this?” Sam asked, Dean’s only answer being a high pitched whimper as he tried to spread his cheeks even more.

**

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. Dean looked so fucking fuckable, and Sam was so going to Hell for this, again, but now it was his turn to get on his knees. Damn it all, if Dean wanted to be fucked this badly, then the least Sam could do was to prepare him.

And he knew that he was going to enjoy eating his big brother out.

**

Dean shuddered when he felt Sam’s tongue around his hole, then let out such a loud moan, pretty much a scream at that point, that the residents in the next room heard him for sure. “Sammy! Oh God, Sammy, fuck, so fucking good-“ Dean cried out as Sam’s tongue wriggled around inside him, licking and probing and Dean thought he could die, he was so happy, felt so damn good. He pushed back on Sam’s tongue, felt the warmness go deeper, and he couldn’t stop whimpering, whining for more.

He let out a small sound at the loss, when his brother pulled his tongue out but Dean wasn’t left empty for long as he felt a finger rub his hole, and Dean sobbed for more.

“Dean, fuck, so tempting like this,” Sam whispered into his brother’s ear as he stood up, making the man shudder in delight, then finally pushed a finger inside Dean, who threw his head back and let out a choked off moan, squeezing around Sam’s finger as the younger man began fingering him, moving his finger in and out of his brother so, so slowly. “Want me to fuck you, Dean?” Sam purred, and bit into his brother’s ear, drawing a breathy groan out of the man. “Want me to fuck you hard, make this sweet little ass mine? Want to feel my cock inside you, filling you up?” he teased, adding a second, then a third finger as he stretched his brother’s hole, the older man nodding and pushing back on Sam’s fingers, fucking himself on them.

“Yes! Yes please, Sammy, want your big cock in me, please, please, need it so bad, inside, now- fuck!” Dean begged, desperately scratching at the door like a dog and moaning like a whore, arching his back and practically screaming when he felt Sam’s finger brush against his prostate. “Sammy, Sammy!”

Sam couldn’t help it, he let out a small chuckle, then bit into Dean’s shoulder, making the man even more desperate and needy than before. He also seemed like he could come from just Sam’s fingers, so he moved his free hand around Dean’s cock and wrapped his fingers around the base of his twitching, leaking cock tightly in order to stop the man from coming too soon. Dean whimpered at the feeling, but didn’t argue. He was submitting everything to his Sammy, wanted him to take his hole, to claim it, claim _him_ and in his desperation he voiced his thoughts. “Sammy, yours, make me yours, please, want to be yours! Own me!”

And Sam did. He slipped his fingers out, then pushed his thick cock inside Dean’s hole while kissing all over his back. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled, and Dean cried out in pleasure as he felt Sam’s hot, pulsing cock inside him, finally, fucking into him with slow but hard thrusts, and making a moaning, whimpering and screaming mess out of his older brother. “You’re mine, Dean. Your slutty hole is mine, your body is mine, your soul and heart is mine,” Sam said as he left marks all over Dean’s body, bite marks on his neck, shoulder and back and bruises on his waist and hips when he dug his nails into his brother’s skin. Picking up his pace, Sam thrust into Dean faster, fucking into him roughly and taking everything.

Dean was an incoherent mess, the only intelligible thing that left his mouth aside from high pitched moans and whines was his little brother’s name and the few words of worship, the pleading for more. Sam kept on the brutal pace, successfully hitting Dean’s prostate with nearly every thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sweat and sex and musk in the air, all the touching and pulling and pushing making both of them crazy with desire, lust for each other. After a while, Sam removed his hand from the base of Dean’s aching cock and began pumping it, drawing loud screams from the hunter whose legs were starting to tremble from the intense pleasure and soon, he was seeing stars, his orgasm washing over him as he came hard, with a choked off moan, painting the door with his come. It didn’t take long after that for Sam to reach his climax, coming deep inside his brother and filling him up with his warm come.

Both of them, exhausted beyond words, were trying to catch their breath, Sam slowly pulling out of his brother who fell to his knees, his legs simply giving out. Still in the afterglow, Dean was pretty sure that this was the best fucking sex he’s ever had in his entire life.

Then the afterglow was gone, and he felt sick from the panic in his stomach. He froze, staring straight down and just wished he could disappear.

“Dean,” he heard Sam, but didn’t dare look up at him, not after this, Sam surely hated him, this was just pity sex and Dean had to leave now, yes, he had to leave and never come back. “Dean,” Sam repeated, then suddenly his little brother was next to him, kneeling and pulling Dean into his arms. “Stop worrying. I don’t know about you, but this was amazing. I loved it, and… just so you know, that isn’t the only thing that I love. So…you understand?” Sam asked, and as Dean looked into those loving eyes, he did, he understood and never felt happier in his life than now, in his little brother’s arms, who loved him in the same messed up way he did.

So he nodded, then couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the dimpled smile on the face of his beloved, before whispering against Sam’s lips, “Love you too, baby brother.”


End file.
